


当你变成了兔子（R）

by NaJv



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaJv/pseuds/NaJv
Summary: 有一点点剧情，不看前面可能会有一定影响，建议先去看这个系列的前三篇（莫怕，很短小的）www其实可能那三篇加起来也就差不多这篇的长度啦
Relationships: Jotaro - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	当你变成了兔子（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点点剧情，不看前面可能会有一定影响，建议先去看这个系列的前三篇（莫怕，很短小的）  
www其实可能那三篇加起来也就差不多这篇的长度啦

开始干正事———

此时身体里又一种奇怪的感觉出现了，你好像明白了什么，赶紧缩进了被窝  
于是承太郎亲眼看着被子鼓了起来  
“……”  
“摸背就会变回来…？”  
“不是啦……”  
“那你怎么了”  
你瘫软在被窝里，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，中了药般脑中嗡嗡作响  
过了好一会儿，你的头钻出被窝，潮红的脸颊宛若刚上架的草莓味儿布丁，甜甜软软的。头顶上的一对兔耳更是吸引人，雪白的绒毛下面薄散发着热气，软软绵绵贴在床上。你一下又一下难以控制的错乱粗细打在承太郎的心头上，撩拨着他本能的欲望。  
这个场景，再迟钝也该知道大概是怎么一回事了。  
“我…我把你的床单弄湿了……”  
你不知道自己的语气和融化了的玻璃糖果一般甜腻，也不知道这对于对方来说是多致命的勾引。  
被子下面是少女裸露的肌肤，不算青涩的身材。  
承太郎顿时感到自己的下身开始站立起来。  
面对这样的少女，平时冷静无比的承太郎也有点不知所措。  
你抱住了承太郎，头靠在他的胸前，企图降下你脸上的温度却无济于事。任由雪白柔软贴在他的身上，完全没有注意到承太郎的动作瞬间僵住。  
他也伸手轻轻环住你，温热呼吸扑在你的耳畔，你可以明显感觉到这气流变得愈发粗重起来，手也慢慢收紧。  
抱的越来越紧的结果就是  
他涨的难受的下体顶到了你的小腹。  
你抖了个激灵，脸烫得不能再烫，别过头难耐的挤出他的名字：“承…承太郎……”  
他的声音变得沙哑：“做吗。”  
仰头对上了他被情欲填满的眼睛，里面的偏绿色在不断翻涌。  
顿时觉得口干舌燥，你挽住他的脖子将嘴唇贴了上去，舌头缓缓探入他的口中，感受独属于他的气息。你没有主动亲吻过，拙劣的的吻技让你只好浅浅慢慢地让舌尖互相爱抚。主导权逐渐被承太郎掌握，你香香软软的小舌如同果冻般可口，顺着努力换气时发出的细微的呻吟声，无疑在增添他的欲望。  
这个吻被他渐渐加深，你也尽力去回复他口间的动作，直到你实在换不过气，才结束了这充满情欲的吻。  
你的嘴唇此时稍微红肿了起来，一层津液在上面使得它亮晶晶的，只有承太郎知道这看起来有多可口。  
他带着薄茧的指腹亲亲抚过你的嘴唇，转眼他的唇又覆了上来，唇舌间不断地交缠摩挲，发出响亮的水声。  
半晌，他终于放过你的唇，祖母绿的眼睛盯着你，好像是在等待你的答案。  
腿间又洇出一小股液体，你也有了感觉，向他点了点头。  
得到你的允许后，那双大手从你的头向下游离，钻进被子，那里面是少女美好的酮体。  
覆上你还算称手的滚圆，开始了不轻不重的揉捏。而唇齿正在你的颈部滞留啃咬，是不是吮吸一下发出声音让你听见，没过多久就出现了红痕。  
他满意地看着自己留下的印记，开始向锁骨进攻。此时的手还开始欺负起了乳尖。  
你嗓子里偶尔发出细细碎碎甜腻的呻吟：“呀你……到底哪里学过来的啊……”  
承太郎并没有停下手上的动作，短短的回答你一句：“做功课了”便开始亲吻你滚圆上最敏感的点。  
狡猾的舌尖在乳晕处绕圈，时不时轻轻的啃咬，让一阵阵快感涌来。  
腿间越来越泥泞，你感觉愈下体的火烧的愈发烈了。  
“你很舒服吗，这里都变硬了”  
承太郎叼着你的一处凸起坏笑着看你  
“你闭嘴啊……”  
他也不再打趣你，认真照顾起了另一边，而一只手伸向了你的下身  
一只手指探入你的身体抽插起来，从未被开拓过的花穴吸住他的手指，随着他的动作发出咕叽咕叽的水声  
你听到这声音便用双手捂住自己的耳朵，企图不让自己听到这羞耻的声音。  
看到你这可爱的动作的承太郎加快了手的速度，咬了一口你头顶的兔耳：“捂住耳朵也是没有用的哦？你要捂哪一对耳朵呢？”  
好…好可恶……承太郎你这个家伙……  
感觉到你的花穴慢慢变得柔软，他加入了第二根手指，在抽插的同时不断搅动，又有时在内壁上细细摩挲  
突然加入一根让你感到了些微的不是，但很快身体里的手指就给你带来了更多的快感，你的声音越发难以控制，从嗓子里的声音难以压抑，时不时冒出来舒适的“嗯”声  
突然他触碰到了一点让你浑身颤抖了一下，“啊——那，那里——”  
“看来是找到了”  
手指的抽插屡次触碰那一点，爱液一阵一阵涌出，带来的感觉仿佛电流通遍你的全身，是一种从未体验过的刺激  
他手上的动作突然停下了：“你难道不打算在进去前先照顾一下我吗”  
你不敢看他，别着脸握住他的分身开始上下撸动起来  
这个尺寸…怎么进的去啊  
顺着你的动作，他的炙热变得更加硬起来，好像又涨大了一圈  
你鬼迷心窍地张开嘴含住了前端，艰难地去吞下它，尽管你只是在吞吐一半的部分，依然让他的呼吸变得十分凌乱。  
用手也努力地服侍着，你尽力去吮吸，还是没有让他轻易到第一次  
“不是说处男都很快的么，承太郎你不会……”  
他凶狠狠地瞪了你一眼“闭嘴！那我还能和谁做！”  
他的手继续探入你的身体：“用手让我到就行了”  
弄到你的手都酸了的时候，他终于交代了  
你本想好奇一下他是什么表情，却被对方手上的动作欺负得眯了眼  
他的第三根手指插入的时候，你浑身僵硬了，趴在他胸口：“疼……”  
“放松一点，不然等会儿会很疼”  
你听话得趴着任他摆弄  
身体里的手出去了，他在床边翻找了一下，撕开了什么东西的包装，不一会儿一个炙热的东西顶在入口  
“我进去了？”  
“嗯……”  
刚塞进去半个龟头你就紧紧抱住他，眼角流出生理性的泪水，努力咬住下唇不让自己发声。  
紧接着是他用力一顶，下身有种被撕裂的感觉，不过好在他扩张的够足，你也没有太疼，只是依旧抱着他不肯放手。  
他低头温柔地亲吻着你，不同于之前的热烈，这次是安抚性的温柔，缓慢而有力得搅动你的口腔。持续了很久，等着你慢慢放松。  
“动…动吧……慢一点……”  
他的分身在你体内抽插，感觉和手指完全不一样，滚烫而坚硬的柱体在疼痛中带来的快感让你浑身发软。  
柱体在窄道里进出摩擦，他总是有意无意的擦过那一点，给予你更多的刺激。  
你使劲咬着自己的嘴唇尽量不让自己发声，下唇快要被咬出血来，可这疼痛并没不会让你摆脱情欲的掌控。  
感受到你的逐渐适应，他的动作开始加快，一下一下往你的身体里冲撞。被充实的感觉实在难以拒绝，你的皮肤攀上充满情潮气息的颜色。  
适应之后的身体尝到了情事的滋味，你感觉很舒服变成一个羞耻却又不争的事实。  
眼里的你实在太吸引人，让他忍不住想要使坏。  
一次又一次往你敏感的一点上顶，你难以抑制的随着他出入的动作娇喘出声。  
为什么会变成这样啊…  
本来约好这几天的假期去海洋馆的。  
这个样子怎么去啊…不会被当成儿童区的npc吧……  
话说为什么偏偏就是我中了替身攻击啊QAQ，一起回去的承太郎怎么就没事，那我蠢这个事不就石锤了吗……   
为什么这耳朵和尾巴不长在承太郎身上啊，好想看看他羞耻的要死的样子……不过如果疯狂嘲笑他一定会被他凶死的吧——你迷迷糊糊的开始乱七八糟的神游起来，注意到你的分心，承太郎眸子一暗。  
他突然把你抱了起来，抽离你的身体，让你双腿岔开坐在他的腿上  
身体一瞬间感觉到了空虚  
“你……你干嘛啊！”  
“你分心了”  
说着他的手沿着背部滑下，摸到毛茸茸的尾巴时你瞪大了双眼  
“不要动我尾巴！！”  
听到你的反抗他坏笑了起来，手却没有停下，不轻不重地揉捏着，却迟迟没有别的动作  
你难耐的扭动臀部，腿间那里想要他的继续，可是这种话真的让人难以启齿。  
“承太郎……”  
早就把你的小动作看在眼里，却故意先不给你  
另一只手覆上前面的敏感之处把玩，饶有兴趣地看着你的反应  
本能的欲望让你的身体不断靠近他的那处，搂着他脖颈的手拢了拢  
他凑近你的耳朵吐着热气：“想要就上来自己动”  
这几个字带来的羞耻感让你气呼呼的锤他的胸口，可是热烈的情欲指使你慢慢起身在他那处坐了下去  
你可以听到他发出了舒服的一声叹息，扶住你的腰上下顶弄了两下又停下了动作  
“说，我弄的你舒不舒服”  
这么羞耻的问题你怎么可能回答的出口啊……  
你烧红的脸颊靠在他的肩上，一言不发  
见你不打算回答的样子，他没有继续顶弄，而是咬上了你的兔耳，继续抚弄你那圆滚滚的尾巴  
“不说吗”  
他摸向了你的背——  
虽然变成了人身，但兔子摸背容易高潮的习性仍保留着，看着你颤抖着咬着嘴唇的样子，他并不打算停止欺负你  
“说，你好舒服，说你好喜欢承太郎，我就给你”  
你感觉到了如果你不说出口他是一定不会继续动的，咬着耳朵的力度变大了点，他在隐忍，但是丝毫没有要放过你的意思  
你凑近他的耳朵，用蚊子般细小的声音挤出：“我好舒服，好喜欢承太郎，我想要——”  
看来是对你的这句话很满意，他开始了动作。  
快感如同潮水一般涌来，冲刷着你容易妥协的羞耻心。娇喘声变得完全控制不住，这样的声音传到承太郎耳中无疑是示弱与对他的煽动。  
几浅一深又刻意在那一点的顶弄把你送上了数次高潮。

最后他终于释放，你无力地喘息着，终于结束了……  
听见了新的包装拆开的声音，你惊恐地看着他  
“只有你够了怎么行，我还没够啊，OO。”

夜晚的确的确很漫长……  
——————事后——————  
【承太郎你过来给我解释清楚，为什么你房间里面会有套啊！！】  
【我让花京院那天过来的时候给我带的】  
【还有这么一大盒是什么意思啊喂！！你！！】  
【呀嘞呀嘞daze，别吵了，反正很快就会用完的不是吗】  
【承太郎！！！！！！！】


End file.
